Hearts Unite as One
by sakuralovelight
Summary: Ruby finds a Ruby gem that as soon as she shows her mom Summer made it into a bracelet. This bracelet lets Ruby fuse with others. I wonder how Beacon will take it?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own RWBY it belongs to Rooster Teeth. As well as Fusion parts as well. Got the fusion idea from an RWBY AMV video called Stronger than you AMV (Rose-Xiao Long Family) by Raven Xiao Long on YouTube. The song is Stronger than you from the show Steven Universe. So I like to point out that I don't own Steven Universe either. Also * are for thinking. Enjoy

A five-year-old Yang was dragging a wagon with Ruby in it. Yang looked at her sister and saw the bracelet with the rose shape ruby gem on it. Yang remembered the day Ruby found that ruby gem it was a month before Summer left on the last mission that she would ever go on. Summer took the gem and made it into a bracelet for Ruby and as soon as Ruby put it on, the ruby changed its shape into a rose. If you wanted to be more precise you would say that it looked like Summer's crest known as Scatter no one knew why that happened but Ruby loved it, and never took it off. Anyways Yang finally made it to the building where she wanted to go only to see Beowolves coming out of the building.

Ruby at that moment woke up and saw the Beowolves coming towards them. She was so scared that she reached out her hand towards Yang and grabbed her sister's hand. Only for the gem on her wrist to glow which made Yang look at Ruby. "What the...?!"

At that moment the light engulfed them. When the light was gone, the two girls were gone and there stood only one girl. The girl was about the same height as Yang. With Yang's pigtails, but instead of being blond she had black hair. The lilac eyes weren't there either instead they were silver. The close was a mix of the two. "What the? What just happened?"

Just then Qrow got there and killed the Beowolves and look down only to see some girl that looked like a mix of his two nieces. "What the? Who are you?"

The girl looked up in confusion. "It's me, Yang... No, it's me, Ruby! What the?! Uncle Qrow what happened to us?!"

At that moment Qrow's eye's widened. "What the dust?! I think you two somehow fused together! But how?"

"I don't know? One moment we were holding each other's hand and then the bracelet started to glow and..."

Qrow put up a hand. "Wait? You mean the bracelet with that ruby gem that Ruby found that Summer made a bracelet with?"

"Yeah."

Qrow thought about it for a moment. "Okay try this think of yourself as being two people again."

The girl did as she was told and the girl was gone and Ruby and Yang were back as themselves. "Okay good, glad that worked. Now ruby maybe it would be best if I took the bracelet for now."

"No! That was cool! Do it again! Again!"

Qrow placed a hand on his head. *Oh boy. I don't think I'm ever going to get that bracelet away from her now.*

"Alright let not do that and just go home okay?"

Ruby pouted but gave in. "Okay."

Qrow picked them up and put them into the wagon and started to take them home.

...

Years later the two were both going to Signal Academy and both have made their weapons and are wearing the clothes that they wear in valium 1-3. That is because this was Yang's last year at Signal and also unknowingly Ruby's as well. The two were home alone working on their weapons when Ruby looked at Yang. "Hey, Yang?"

Yang looked at her. "Yeah, Ruby what is it?"

"Do you remember back when we were kids that day we fused together?"

Yang nodded her head. "Yeah, I remember that. I also remember both Dad and Uncle Qrow tried to take the bracelet away from you but you wouldn't ever take it off. And when they tried to take it off in your sleep it would shock them so they stopped trying at some point. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was wondering if you want to try fuse again?"

At hearing that Yang got a little worried. "I don't know... When that happened the first time... it was scary."

"Oh come on Yang think about it, we both have our own weapons and our own semblance just thinks about what would happen this time when we fuse. Maybe we would be able to share our semblance's and our weapon's as well as maybe when we are together there is either a third weapon, semblance or both."

At hearing that got Yang. "Well... I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it now, after all this time. Besides, we know how to undo it so I guess it is safe to do. So... I'm in."

Ruby gave out a wide smile. "Alright! Let's go outside and give it a go!"

And with that, the two went outside.

...

Ruby jumped up. "Alright, let's do this!"

Yang only smiled at Ruby's reaction and extend a hand to Ruby. Which as Ruby saw that she grabbed it with her own. As soon as she did the two thought about becoming one again and light that the two saw when they were little came back and the two fused. The women that were now standing was Yang's height and had Yang's hair style but Ruby's black hair color. Yang and Ruby's outfits were mix up in an ugly way again. And the women's eyes were silver. "Okay...? Let's see what we can do."

The women decided to do weapons first and summed Ember Celica and started to do same of Yang's moves with a mix of Ruby's. "Wow! I can't believe I can use Ember Celica like that! This is so cool!"

The women smiled. "Okay, I get it sis now lets try your's."

The woman then summoned Crescent Rose and started to do Ruby's moves with Yang's in the mix. "Okay, I can see why you and Uncle Qrow like scythes so much."

"I know right! Now let's see if we have a third weapon. At that moment they were able to summon a set of ninja yo-yos for each wrist. The Ninja yo-yo blades looked like the same blades as Crescent Rose. But instead of one blade for each Ninja yo-yo, it had 8 blades and somewhat looked like a flower. What attached the Ninja yo-yos to her wrist looked a little like Ember Celica but smaller and the bullets didn't look like the once that Yang uses but more like the ones that Ruby uses. "Ninja yo-yos huh? Well, let see what they can do."

The woman through one of the yo-yos around the woman kept at it for a while and find out that they could set on fire and yes the bullets were the kind Ruby uses but its power level was a mix of the two girls bullets. As soon as she was done. The woman tried to do Ruby and Yang's semblances. Which it turned out that the woman could use both but there wasn't a third semblance. "Okay so we have three weapons together and only two semblances, I can live with that."

The woman then looked at her outfit. "But what I can't live with is our outfit!"

"I know right! Why can't we be in all black and red?!"

Just then Yang thought of the outfit her with mom wore in the Team STRQ pitcher and the Woman outfit change into that. The woman stood their shock for a moment before speaking up. "There is no way we are wearing this!...What but Why?... My birth mom wore this back when Team STRQ was still students at Beacon. For all we know she is still wearing it. Scratch that she got to be wearing this since Dad and Uncle Qrow are still wearing the same thing as they did back then. We don't need people thinking were her!... Or her twin sister."

"Okay, then let's go in and think of what we want to look like then. And now Yang I don't want to wear an outfit that shows the girls."

"Okay fine, but we will at least have our stomach showing."

"Deal."

Just then the Woman's stomach was showing, and the woman went inside and looked at a full body length mirror. "I wonder do you think we could keep the black hair and also have red and blonde highlights?"

Just then at the ends of the ends of woman's hair, along with her bangs got blonde and red highlights that made it look like it was on fire. "Ooh, I like that how about our top is a long sleeve shirt."

The top was a plain black long sleeve shirt. "Okay, how about we also wear black cargo pants, with a red and yellow side skirt that looks like it is on fire."

The woman was now wearing black cargo pants with a red and yellow side skirt over the right leg that looked like it was on fire. "Ooh, nice pick Ruby. We can have a phoenix on the left side on the shirt."

On the left side of the blacktop near where the woman's stomach showing the phoenix tail was showing the bird looked graceful all the way to the top where its head was on the left shoulder of the woman. At that moment Ruby thought of something. "That's it I know what we can call ourself when we fuse!"

The woman arched an eyebrow. "Oh really? And what might that be?"

The woman smiled. "Shadow Phoenix, Phoenix for short."

The Yang hath in the Woman thought about it for a moment before nodding her head. "I like that, Shadow Phoenix it is then."

At that moment Tai and Qrow got home. "Girls were home!"

At that moment Phoenix walked up to them. "Hey Dad, Uncle Qrow."

Tai's eyes widened. "What the dust?!"

But Qrow groaned at seeing Shadow Phoenix. "Oh no not again."

"What do you mean again?! Why is Raven calling me dad and you Uncle Qrow?!"

Qrow gave him a deadpan look. "Tai remember about that time I told you about Yang and Ruby somehow fused together?"

At hearing that Tai gave out a look of revelation. "Oh so the two just refused is all."

"Yeah, Tai, they did. But I would like to know why as well as why they look a whole lot better than last time?"

Shadow Phoenix rubbed the back of her head. "Well, you see Ruby wanted to see if I could use both Yang's and her semblances and weapon's which that is true. As well if I have my own weapon and semblance which is only true for the weapon part. So I can use two semblances and three weapons."

The two men nodded their heads at that. When the woman standing in front of them smiled. "Oh, and when the two of us are fused we want to be known as Shadow Phoenix, Phoenix for short."

Qrow really and I mean really wanted to take a drink from his flask but thought that now wasn't a good time. Also, he thought of something at that moment. "Phoenix you said you tested to see what you can do right?"

Phoenix nodded her head and Qrow smirked. "Well, then let's see how strong you are. You vs Tai and me, what do you say?"

Phoenix smiled widely. "Yeah, lets do this!"

And with that Phoenix used Ruby's semblance and ran outside. The two men looked at each other for a moment. "Qrow what did you get us into?"

"Sorry, Tai but we got to know how powerful they are when they are Shadow Phoenix."

At hearing that Tai sighed. "Your right lets get this over with."

And with that, the two men went outside.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own RWBY it belongs to Rooster Teeth. As well as Fusion parts as well. Got the fusion idea from an RWBY AMV video called Stronger than you AMV (Rose-Xiao Long Family) by Raven Xiao Long on YouTube. The song is Stronger than you from the show Steven Universe. So I like to point out that I don't own Steven Universe either. Also * are for thinking. Enjoy

Shadow Phoenix was standing outside waiting for her Dad and Uncle to come out. As soon as they did the two got their wounds ready. Phoenix Called out Crescent Rose and soon the fight began. Crescent Rose collided with Qrow's weapon and when Tai try to give a hit to Phoenix she kicked him in the gut. Phoenix then used Ruby's speed to move away from Qrow only for her to get behind him and switched to Ember Celica and gave him a good punch. Now the two men were side by side and looked at each other and nodded their heads signaling that they needed to take this fight more seriously than they normally do.

The fight went on for a while at least until Phoenix called out her new weapon which the two men's eyes widened and soon the men lost and were no stuck on a tree. The funny thing was Rave decided to get a hold of Qrow but saw that he was with Tai so she stayed in bird form and watched him since before Qrow and Tai got home. So she got to see the whole fight and it made her laugh so hard that Qrow heard her and his eyes widen when he fingered out that it was Raven. *Oh great, Raven had to be here! ...! Wait why is she her?!*

Meanwhile to Raven. *I like the look the two made.*

Phoenix was smirking at the two men. "How do you like my way of fighting?"

Qrow turned his head from Raven and smirked at Phoenix. "Not bad Shadow Phoenix. I'll be sure to try harder next time."

Just then Tai thought of something. "Hey is Ruby able to fuse with anyone or is it just Yang?"

At hearing that Shadow Phoenix unfused which in turn got rid of Phoenix's weapon and let the two men fall down on their faces. Which made Raven laugh even harder. "I don't know...! Hey, Uncle Qrow let me try and fuse with you!"

At hearing that Qrow, Raven, Yai and Yang's eyes widened. The four all thought the same but Yang voiced it out. "Um... if Ruby fuses with a man would the two be a woman, a man, of both mix into one?"

Ruby just stood there for a moment before smiling evilly. "Let's find out!"

At that moment Ruby ran to Qrow and grabbed his hand. The light came back and instead of Qrow and Ruby standing theirs as a woman. She was Qrow's height with his hair style but the hair length was that of Ruby's with silver eyes. She was wearing Qrow's shirt with Ruby's combat skirt but now it was a light gray like Qrow's shirt but the red lace her leggings were the same black ones that Ruby wore she had Ruby's boots that looked she also had Qrow's cross necklace on and Ruby's scattered rose crest at the same spot Ruby would be at.

Yang and Tai just looked at her with their mouth wide opened along with their eyes. And Raven even fell off the tree from the shock of seeing her brother fused with Ruby.

Meanwhile Qrow and Ruby were looking at themselves to see how they look. Qrow smiled liking the look. "Not bad... Not bad at all."

At that moment Yang realized that the women was talking about her outfit and then notes that yes the outfit was a mix of the two but it looked a lot better than when Ruby and her fist fused. This made Yang mad and her eyes changed to red. "Hey, why do you look okay?! when Ruby and I fused the fist two times it looked like someone put us in a blender and once they were done poured us out!"

At the women smirked. "Well, the first time was when you were a kid. So maybe it had to do with how random you two were thinking back then. And when you tried again you just thought of how you looked backed then as well. So it just made you look the same all over again."

At hearing that made Yang freeze and she thought about it for a moment. "Makes sense. So what is your guys shared weapon then?"

The women extended her right hand only for a two-sided scythe to come into her hand. the scythe had red and black roses wrap all around it until hath way on the two blades. The two blades each had a Qrow drawn on them. The women started to twirling the weapon around and every so often one of both of the blades would glow and would start letting out one of the elements as if the blades were made out od Dust. The women stopped and smiled to see Tai and Yang mouth wide open from the shock of what they just saw. The women then split up and Qrow and Ruby stood there. Ruby started to laugh at the two when Qrow cleared his throat. "Okay if you two are done gawking. You two can help us come up with a name for when Ruby and I fuse."

Tai and Yang snapped out of it and the four went inside to come up with a name for the new fusion.

...

Okay, that is all I got for now. Also, I don't know what to call Ruby and Qrow when they are fused so please leave name idles in comments.  
Thank you. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own RWBY it belongs to Rooster Teeth. As well as Fusion parts as well. Got the fusion idea from an RWBY AMV video called Stronger than you AMV (Rose-Xiao Long Family) by Raven Xiao Long on YouTube. The song is Stronger than you from the show Steven Universe. So I like to point out that I don't own Steven Universe either. Also * this* are for thinking. And one more thing at the moment I'm not getting many ideas for this fanfic compared to my other fanfic's so updates might be less than my other fanfic's as well as be shorter chapters than them. At least for now it might change as the story goes on, just wanted for you to know that ahead of time enjoy.

...

It is now the night that Ruby first fights Roman Torchwick and is now standing on the rooftop. With Goodwhich and Cinder used one of her fire attacks that lead Ruby to grab Goodwhich's hand. Which was bad because at that moment she wished that either her sister, Dad, or Uncle was here so she could fuse with one of them. Which in turn made her fuse with Goodwhich. Which seeing both shocked and yet intrigued Cinder. Because she saw that Goodwhich and the girl their stored women that the girl's hair color's done up in Godwhich's hairstyle. The women had the girl's silver eyes as well. The girl's combat skirt was on but the black part of the skirt was now purple with the ruffle's still red. But the combat skirt was cut in the middle and had a triangle shaped opening that revealed Goodwich's own combat skirt that stayed black. The top was a black version of Goodwhich's top but it had the girl's corset with the red string still on it instead of Goodwhich's button corset. The emerald gem earrings and neck piece were now purple. The boots were the girl's boots. What really stuck out was what was on the back of the women. It was a black cloak mush like the girls but the on the part that Goodwitch had her cape was purple so was the women's cloak. Also, the bottom half of it was in the same cut design as the cape would have it. Also the part the gold design that was normally seen on the cape was now no this cloak but in red and had risen on it right under the crown almost as if the rose was wearing said crown.

...

As Ciner looked at the women of interest. Glynda wasn't taking the new look all that well. *What is going on here?!*

*Um... Miss Huntress I'm going to give you the short answer to that.*

At hearing the girl's voice and not knowing where it came from made her new form narrow its eyes. *So this is your doing?*

*Yes and I'm sorry you see I bracelet that lets me fuse with anyone so long as I make contact with them.*

At hearing that the women's eyes widened. *You mean right now we are sharing a body?!*

*Yes and at the moment we can use each other's fighting styles, each other semblance's, both of our weapons, plus a weapon that is a mix of both of are. Which we might want to start fighting before they get away!*

At hearing that last part brought Glynda back to the fight that they were in. She thought about it for a moment and decided that it was safer for the girl if they stayed fused until the fight was over. *Alright so how do I call out your weapon?*

*We just have to think of it and it will come out.*

The new women extended out her hand and the scythe came forth. The women then swung it and a blast of purple came forth and headed to the bullhead in a shape that looked like the scythe's blade. Cinder used her powers to try and block it but when the attack was stopped. She noticed that the new women was now faced to face with her on the bullhead. Because when Cinder was dealing with the attack, Ruby told Glynda that her semblance was speed and the women took advantage of it. And used it to run off of the roof and landed in the bullhead and now could see Cinder's face. As soon as Cinder notes them the fused woman kicked her in the stomach and Cinder flew to where Roman was which shocked him. "What the dust?!"

He looked from Cinder to the new women that were on the bullhead. "Oh, sweet dust were dead!"

Just as the women was about to grab the two a portal come out of nowhere and a Grimm came out and attacked the fused woman. When at the same time a tentacle-like Grimm grab both Cinder and Roman then pulled them into the portal that closed soon after. Which as soon as the portal was gone the women got done killing the Grimm and saw that no one was piloting the bullhead. So she ran to the controls and steered it to the ground. As soon as she did, she let out a sigh of relief and at that moment Glynda wanted out. *Okay now that the danger is gone how do we unfuse?*

*Right just give me a sec.*

As soon as the Ruby said that a light came from them and the two unfused. And Glynda looked at Ruby who was standing next to her. "You're a huntress, can I have your autograph?"

Glynda just looked at the girl and sighed. *Why me?*


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own RWBY it belongs to Rooster Teeth. As well as Fusion parts as well. Got the fusion idea from an RWBY AMV video called Stronger than you AMV (Rose-Xiao Long Family) by Raven Xiao Long on YouTube. The song is Stronger than you from the show Steven Universe. So I like to point out that I don't own Steven Universe either. Also * this* is for thinking. And one more thing at the moment I'm not getting many ideas for this fanfic compared to my other fanfic's so updates might be less than my other fanfic's as well as being shorter chapters than them. Also, the fanfic is going to be more canon. So when you read things that sounds much like the show don't jump the gun on anything. Just wanted for you to know that ahead of time enjoy.

One more thing and this is for those who are reading Ozpin's little Rose. I'm having truble coming up with their fight so if any of you have any ideas let me know.

Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Glynda was now with a tablet computer, paces around the table that Ruby was now seated at, right underneath a bright light in the otherwise dark room. "I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger. And how did you get that fusing bracelet in the first place?!"

"They started it! And I found the gem when I was little and my Mom made the bracelet for it and placed the gem in it before she died. When Dad and Uncle Qrow tried to get me to give it up when we all found out about its power I wouldn't give it up. Becuase it's all I have left of her."

Glynda Looked at Ruby with some sympathy and started to miss Summer because she knew her quite well before she died. "If it were up to me, you'd be sent home... With a pat on the back..."

Ruby smiled at hearing that but Glynda knew that Ozpin was watching and didn't want him thinking that she was going soft. "And a slap on the wrist."

She demonstrates with her wand, which Ruby barely avoids as she gives out an "Eeek!"

"But... there is someone here who would like to meet you."

Glynda moves out of the way so a surprised Ruby can see a man in green come through the doorway, holding a mug and a plate of cookies. Ruby Rose...

Ozpin leans in to look at her face. "You... have silver eyes."

"Uh, um..."

"So! Where did you learn to do this? Minus the whole fusing bracelet thing."

He gestured with his head at the tablet showing Ruby's fighting before she fused with Glynda. "S-Signal Academy."

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

Ruby: Well, one teacher in particular.

"I see..."

He puts the cookies on the table in front of Ruby. She tentatively picks one up, eats it in a single bite, and then, not seeing any rebuttal, shovels the rest into her mouth. "And I have to guess it was the dusty, old crow..."

Ruby mumbles through her full mouth. "Yep! By my Uncle!"

She then swallows and wipes her mouth, embarrassed. Sorry. And yes my Uncle Qrow taught me! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like.

Proceeds to make some karate-style poses and noises. Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!

"So I've noticed.

He then places his cup on the table as he leans in, then sits down opposite Ruby. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well... I want to be a Huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon! You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it! I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, you know!"  
Glynda and Ozpin study her.

"Do you know who I am?"

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon."

Ozpin was now smiling at her "Hello."

"Nice to meet you."

"You want to come to my school?"

"More than anything.

Ozpin exchanging glances with Glynda, who shows her disapproval with a "Hmmph"

But he could see that deep down Glynda did want Ruby to come to Beacon. If only to fuse with Ruby again. *Glynda must have liked it even if it was a shock to her at first.*

Ozpin then turns back to Ruby. "Well, okay."

Ruby smiles, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. "But first I want to know something."

Ruby looked at him oddly. "And that would be?"

"Besides Glynda how many people have you fused with?"

Glynda was now looking at Ruby as well wondering the same thing. "Just my sister and Uncle Qrow. Dad doesn't like the idea of a man and women fusing as one person. But I think he would do it if I was in danger. Uncle Qrow would have been the same way if I didn't do it the first time too quick that he couldn't stop me when Yang asked if I could fuse with the opposite gender. So it isn't really a big deal for him now and our scythe's becoming one weapon."

"I see, so you can do it with anyone?"

"I think so...?"

Glynda was now wondering what Ozpin was thinking at the time, but Ozpin went on. "So when you fuse do you just share each others fighting skills and powers or do you also share each other's memories?"

At hearing that Glynda's eye's widened. *Is he thinking about using Ruby to find out who attacked the Fall maiden?!*

"Well... Yang thought about the same thing yesterday and we tested that out. And yes I can but I need to focus on the memories."

"I see... Can you fuse with more than one person?"

Glynda then looked at Ozpin. *What is he thinking?*

"Um... I did it once with Yang and Uncle Qrow but it was hard to keep it up. Because it was Yangs fist time being fused with Uncle Qrow and when I thought it was cool she thought it was weird like Dad. If Uncle Qrow wasn't okay with it as well we would have broken apart right away."

"I see... Well, that is all I want to ask for now you may go Miss Rose."

"Okay, see you both at school."

As soon as Glynda thought that Ruby was gone she looked at Ozpin. "What are you planning Ozpin?"

Ozpin started to walk away. "Come with me."

The two started to walk and as soon as they got to Ozpin's means of transport the two went in and as it was heading back to the school Ozpin spoke up. "I'll answer your question with a question of my own. "Was there a woman on the bullhead?"

"Yes, there was."

"And if you could see te woman again would you be able to identify her?"

"Yes, I would be able to."

"I'm thinking about letting Ruby join our little group."

"What?! You can't be serious! If it just because we can use her to help find Amber's attacker's, then I think it is a bad idea. Qrow would kill you for even thinking of it!"

"He never told us about it, because he wanted to keep her safe from Salem. But if that woman you fought today works for Salem and she tells her. The Ruby will most likely become a target very soon. Not only because of her being Summer's daughter, not just because she has silver eyes, but because of her ability to fuse. Salem will want that power, and if she can use the bracelet without Ruby then she will kill her right away. But if only Ruby can use it then she will try and make Ruby join her. Ruby needs to know about the danger she is in."

Glynda thought about it for a moment and had to agree with his logic on the matter Ozpin went on. "We won't be telling her right away. We will wait until around Vytal Festival just so Qrow will show up. The longest we will wait is after the full team rounds are over, just before the doubles start. We will then have you and Ruby fuse or at least try to with Amber. If the one who stole Amber's power is the same women then the two of you will stay fused with Amber and get out of the kingdom and go to Ironwood. If for some reason Ironwood is here then I want you to go with either him or Winter to his school. For now, the two of us will watch Ruby at all times. She goes nowhere without our knowing and she mustn't know any of it until we tell her is that clear."

"Yes, I understand."

"Good."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own RWBY it belongs to Rooster Teeth. As well as Fusion parts as well. Got the fusion idea from an RWBY AMV video called Stronger than you AMV (Rose-Xiao Long Family) by Raven Xiao Long on YouTube. The song is Stronger than you from the show Steven Universe. So I like to point out that I don't own Steven Universe either. Also * this* is for thinking. And one more thing at the moment I'm not getting many ideas for this fanfic compared to my other fanfic's so updates might be less than my other fanfic's as well as being shorter chapters than them. Also, the fanfic is going to be more canon. So when you read things that sounds much like the show don't jump the gun on anything. Just wanted for you to know that ahead of time enjoy.

Everyone read this I can't believe I got this chapter done before Ozpin's little Rose was posted. But anyways Ozpin's little Rose is done it is just being edited.

Also, I'm starting School soon and there for won't be able to work on my fanfics as much because of that and work. This is also the same for my editor for Ozpin's little Rose which that fanfic is the only one with an editor. So for those who are following it, I'm going to say this. Due to school and work, Ozpin's little Rose will be posted the slowest for now. When the other three fanfic's I'm working on which included Hearts United as One will be coming out at a slower pace but not as slow as Ozpin's little Rose, just wanted to point that out.

So no none of the fanfics are dead they will just be going at a slower pace. Some more them others, other then that enjoy.

...  
Ruby and Yang were currently on one of the many airships heading to Beacon Academy. And the blonde brawler found herself hugging her sister to death. "Oh I still can't believe my little sister is coming to Beacon with me, this is the best day ever!"

"Please stop." Ruby barely managed to say.

"Oh, what's wrong with you? You are going to Beacon a whole 2 years early. You are going to be like a super-rose."

"I don't want to be a super rose, or an awesome rose, or any of that I want to be a normal huntress girl going to school. And why do you use my last name for your puns?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about and what wrong with you I thought you'd be happy?"

Ruby paused as she considered her response, "I am, it's just I don't want others to see me as anything special."

"But you are special Ruby." Yang said as she pulled her sister into a side-hug.

The two girls stayed silent for a while watching the monitor present the news. It showed a mug shot of Roman Torchwick. Yang looked at Ruby and then smiled. "So how was it like fusing with a real Huntress? I mean yeah you fused with Uncle Qrow, but he is family. "

"It was so cool I mean her semblance was so awesome it worked so well with Crescent Rose and we had a much easier time fighting that woman than we would have if we didn't. I also couldn't get in her way since we were one being. I so want to do it again with her some day."

Yang smile grew happy for her sister, people back at Signal thought that fusing was weird and that made them think Ruby was a freak. Even the teachers besides Uncle Qrow and their Dad thought Ruby was a freak because of it. But from what Ruby told her the Huntress didn't seem to mind it all that much and Professor Ozpin seemed to be interested in Ruby's ability to fuse. This made Yang start to think that Beacon would become a place where Ruby can Fuse without being thought as a freak. *I'm glad that things are starting to look up for you Ruby.*

They soon made it to Beacon and the two had just got off of the airship, Yang and Ruby soaked in the sight of the academy before Ruby found her first distraction. Not knowing that both Ozpin and Glynda were heading over to where they were to make sure no one does anything to Ruby. "Oh, Yang look at all these weapons!"

"Ruby calm down, they're just weapons."

"Just weapons! Yang, they're an extension of ourselves, a part of us!"

"Okay I get it, but aren't you happy with yours?"

The shifting of gears was heard, when Yang turned around she saw Ruby hugging her scythe.

"Of course I love Crescent Rose. I just like seeing new ones it's like meeting new people, only better." Ruby said, mumbling the last part.

"Ruby" Yang said as she pulled her sister's hood over her face.

"You need to meet other people" she finished sternly.

"Why would I need other people when I could hang out with you." Ruby asked meekly.

"Well..." Yang said drawing out the word.

"My friends are here, and we want to catch up. See yeah Ruby!"

And with that, Yang and her friends ran off. "Hey wait! Don't we need to go find our dorm rooms? Where are our rooms? Do we even have dorms?"

Ruby began whimpering "I don't know what I'm doing."

Just then Ruby landed on someone's luggage. "What do you think you are doing?!"

Ruby looked up to see a woman clad in a white knee-length skirt, pale jacket, she also wore a small white tiara that matched her hair and pale skin.

"What are you doing!" yelled the girl again, if there was one-way to describe her voice it would be 'prissy'.

"Be careful with that it is dust!"

Ruby, still on the ground mealy replied, "Sorry".

"Sorry?" the girl replied, almost mockingly.

"Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused!?"

The next minute passed painfully slow for Ruby as she continued to be berated by the girl clad in white. The yelling stopped when she felt something tickle her nose, she looked up, then sneezed.

BOOM!

Both Ozpin and Glynda had gotten to them and saw the whole thing but couldn't stop it from happening. Both now worried for the two girls well beings and hoping Ruby didn't fuse. Which to their relief the girls looked okay and not fused. But they didn't like the fact that Miss. Schnee was yelling at Ruby for something that was the Schnee's fault.

"You complete dolt! You could have gotten us killed! What are you even doing here?! Aren't you a little young to be here?! We're here to fight monsters! You need to watch where you are going!"

"That is enough Miss. Schnee!"

Ruby recognized the voice and whipped her head towards the voice to see two very familiar people. "Professor Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch?!"

At hearing the names made Weiss a little worried but she wasn't going to back down that easily. "Me?! She is the one at fault here!"

Ozpin then stepped in. "Miss. Schnee from what I saw Miss. Rose's sister ran off and as she passed her bumped Miss. Rose to the point she landed on your luggage. So that part you could maybe blame on Miss. Xiao Long and before you ask they have the same dad but different moms. As for the explosion, it wouldn't have happened if you didn't shake the damaged bottle of Dust which made Ruby breathe it and made her sneezed in the first place. So the explosion was on you, and I would have thought you wouldn't let something like that happen because your family owns the Schnee dust company."

"Well...I...Wait?! Why is a kid doing here anyway?!"

"Miss. Rose is only two years younger than you and I invited her to come to Beacon early because I've seen what she can do."

At that moment Weiss just walked away and Ruby looked at the Professors. "Thank you."

"You're quite welcome, now come along we mustn't be late for the assembly."

And with that, the three were off to the assembly.

...

The three soon made it to the assembly which as soon as they did they could hear Yang call out to Ruby. "Ruby! I saved you a spot!"

Ruby looked at the two professors which Ozpin saw this and smiled at her. "Go on, Professor Goodwitch and I need to get on the stage anyway."

Ruby smiled back and walked over to Yang as Ozpin and Glynda were heading to the stage. "So how's your first day so far?

"You mean since you left me and I exploded!"

"Yeesh, melt down already?" Yang asked

"No I literally exploded in front of the school, there was fire and I think some ice."

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang replied.

"I wish there was this girl yelling at me and I really, really just wanted her to stop!"

At that moment Weiss came out of nowhere. "You!"

"Oh, sweet Dust it's happening again!" Ruby screamed as she jumped into her sister's arms.

"You're lucky we didn't explode off the school!"

At that moment the two sisters fused together as Shadow Phoenix which made everyone look at them. Ozpin saw this as well which it happened as soon as he got to the mic and he sighed. "I see you got Ruby to show you one of the few reasons that Miss Rose got into Beacon two years early Miss. Schnee."

"You mean to tell me she got in early because she needs this older girl to be stronger?!"

"Okay for starters when Ruby and Yang are fused they become me which the name is Shadow Phoenix. Second Ruby can fuse with anyone, in fact, she fused with Professor Goodwitch on the day Ruby met the two and she and Goodwitch almost got Roman Torchwick that night if it wasn't for that Grimm coming out of know where!"

"Miss. Phoenix is right Miss. Schnee also before Goodwhich showed up Ruby took down Roman's men. I have much reason as to why Miss. Rose got in early and I would I be right in thinking that Shadow Phoenix is out at the moment because you decided to blame Ruby some more for something that was your fault, Miss. Schnee?"

"Well... I... Um..."

At that moment Ozpin sighed. "Let's just get this assembly over with."

Phoenix stayed not wanting to split up because she didn't trust Weiss at that moment which was coming from Yang as Ozpin went on. "I'll make this brief"

And with that, he started before he cycled through the speech he did every year.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own RWBY it belongs to Rooster Teeth. As well as Fusion parts as well. Got the fusion idea from an RWBY AMV video called Stronger than you AMV (Rose-Xiao Long Family) by Raven Xiao Long on YouTube. The song is Stronger than you from the show Steven Universe. So I like to point out that I don't own Steven Universe either. Also * this* is for thinking. And one more thing at the moment I'm not getting many ideas for this fanfic compared to my other fanfic's so updates might be less than my other fanfic's as well as being shorter chapters than them. Also, the fanfic is going to be more canon. So when you read things that sounds much like the show don't jump the gun on anything. Just wanted for you to know that ahead of time enjoy.

Also, Weiss and Ruby's fusing outfit is the same outfit that Shirogane Lily made in what I think is season episode 39 of the show Aikatsu Stars which the outfit is called Gothic Rose Blouse. So I'm saying this now I don't own the outfit as well as her hairstyle is mostly like Lily but with a color change to it. I'm sorry but I just loved that outfit and think if Weiss and Ruby's own kids got married together and they had a granddaughter that she would look a lot like Lily. So if you don't get what Ruby and Weiss looks like when they are fused then just look up that episode of Aikatsu Stars. So I don't own the outfit it belongs to Aikatsu Stars.

Enjoy

...  
Night had soon come and the freshmen students were getting ready for some rest. Ruby was writing letters to her friends back at Signal Academy, which unfortunately for her, garnered the attention of her sister.

"Hey sis, what're you doing?" Yang asked

"Just writing about my first day here at Beacon, I promised the gang back at Signal that I would write them."

"Ah, that's so cuuuuuute!" Yang replied before getting a pillow to the face.

"Shut up! Hey I didn't get to bring my friends with me, it's weird not knowing anybody."

Ruby was, upset that things didn't go so well on her first day. The only good things that happen today. Was becoming friends with Jaune. Everything else was a big mess.

"Hey, you made one friend with that Jaune guy right?"

"Yeah but then there's the whole Weiss thing, and I think people think I'm weird with the whole fusing thing." Ruby grumbled.

"Oh come on both Ozpin and Good which likes it. I bet Beacon is different than Signal. You'll see people will think it's cool and want to fuse with you as well."

Ruby looked at Yang and then looked around the room, not many people were by the two. Which Ruby took as them trying to stay clear of her. *I don't think so, Yang.*

And with that, the two went to bed.

The next day Nora Valkyrie was face to face with her longtime best friend, they had been together for quite some time, but in the words of Nora, not together, together. "Wakey, wakey sleepy head! It's morning, it's morning, it's morning! "

As Nora kept on talking Ren was getting ready for the initiation. "Let's go, Nora."

Yang looked at the two before speaking her mind. "I wonder what is going on with those two?"

"I don't know. But what I do know is today I won't be needing to do any talking. Because Crescent Rose will do it for me." Ruby said while hugging Crescent Rose.

"Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together."

Ruby groaned at this, "Ahhhh, you sound like dad! I don't need other people to help me grow up, I drink milk."

Yang just gave her a look."You know for a girl that can fuse with others at will you avoid people like the plague.

"Hey!"

Just out of earshot, a certain heiress began chatting up with a well-known champion.

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself" Weiss said to the redhead in front of her.

"Well... I was thinking about asking that Ruby girl."

At hearing that shocked the Schnee girl. "What?! Why?!"

"Well, I think that her ability to take others and merge with them to make them stronger is a very useful ability. And since Goodwhich did it with her once in a real fight and since she was okay with it means that Ruby is a very skilled at it enough to know how to walk someone through it the first time even in a battle. Which means that even though she is young she is strong. Making her a good choice to go with. Plus since she is so young she still has the time to grow and I can help her with that growth."

Weiss just looked at her for a moment. "I see that just grate."

*Yeah great that the idiot is the one that Pyrrha wants as a partner.*

Just then Jaune walked up to them. "You know what else is grate me Jaune Arc."

"Sorry, but I was talking to Pyrrha Nikos!"

"Who now?"

As the three talked Ruby and Yang started to head to where the initiation would be held at when all of a sudden. "Hi!"

"What the?!"

"Hi, I'm Nora!"

Ruby just looked at the girl for a moment and then at Yang. "Um... Hi?"

"So you're the girl that can fuse with other people?!"

"Um... Yes?"

"That is so cool! How many people have you fused with?!"

"Well... If you count Yang and Goodwitch, three different people."

"Cool! So have you ever fused with a male?!"

"Um...? Yes, my Uncle."

"That is so cool have you fused with more than one person at a time?!"

"Yes... With Yang and our Uncle."

"Cool!"

"Nora!"

"Coming Rin!, Well I got to go see ya!"

And with that Nora was gone and Ruby looked at Yang only to see her smirk at her. "See I told you that people here aren't like Signal and people are going to think that your fusing with others is cool."

"Yang can we just go!"

And with that, the two went off to the initiation.

All freshmen students waited patiently for initiation to begin at Beacon cliffs. Which soon after the last one showed up Ozpin started to talk.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said before Professor Goodwitch stepped forward

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today."

"What, oh" Ruby whimpered.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin said.

Ruby whimpered like a lost puppy.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years," Ozpin said with an internal smirk.

"What!?" Ruby yelled as the faint sound of glass cracking could be heard.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die."

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Jaune raised his hand, "Yeah, um, sir-?

Ozpin smiled, "Good! Now, take your positions."

Everyone with the exception of the blond knight took a stance on their launch plates.

The first plate launched the first student, much to the horror of Jaune.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question." he said with a look of horror and fear.

"So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin replied.

"Oh, uh, I see... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune asked.

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy." was his only reply

"Oh okay, so, what exactly is a landing strategYYY!..."

Ozpin smirked as he took a sip from his coffee, Glynda then looked at Ozpin. "Ozpin?"

"Yes, Glynda?"

"What would happen if Ruby hit someone during her landing strategy?"

At hearing that Ozpin paled at the thought. "Let's hope it doesn't happen."

Qrow was flying over the forest when all of a sudden. "Birdie, no!"

But it didn't end they're oh no the Ruby and the bird saw a light which made the two's eyes widen. "Oh, no!"

Once they fused the new women landed and she took a look at her safe. "Rose Charm?! How the?! Uncle Qrow what are you doing here on initiation day?!"

"Well, you see Ozpin wanted to talk to me about something..."

At that moment Rose Charm thought of something. "Um... What are we going to do? If we unfuse and Ruby looks into Qrow's eyes then would that make him her partner and Qrow would have to stay at Beacon for the next four years? But if we stay fuse and we make eye contact with someone else then I'm that person's partner, not Ruby and you two would have to stay fused for the next four years?"

Inside Rose Charms head Qrow and Ruby were freaking out when Ruby thought of something. *Qrow you have Ozpin's number we need to call him?!"

At that moment Charm grabbed Qrows scroll and started to call Ozpin.

Meanwhile, Ozpin and Glynda looked at the scroll that was showing Charm and Ozpin slowly looked at Glynd. "You had to jinx it?"

"Well, now we know that even when she does it with a male they stay female."

Just then Ozpin heard he saw that he was getting a call from Qrow so he picked it up. "Yes, Ruby, Qrow?"

"It's Rose Charm at the moment Charm for short."

"Charm?"

"Yes like a bad luck charm."

"Oh Qrows semblance."

"Yep, now I need to ask you something."

"And that would be?"

"What should I do? I mean if I unfuse and Ruby looks into Qrow's eyes then would that make him her partner and Qrow would have to stay at Beacon for the next four years? But if we stay fuse and we make eye contact with someone else then I'm that person's partner, not Ruby and the two would have to stay fused for the next four years?"

"I was talking about those who are joining Beacon this year. So if Ruby looks into Qrows eye's it won't count so you can unfuse. Which you should because I think having a Huntsmen helping you is cheating."

"Okay thank you."

"Your most welcome Charm, good day."

And with that, the two hang up and Ozpin and Glynda saw Charm defusing to bring back Qrow and Ruby. "So... Rose Charm... fitting."

Qrow and Ruby looked at each other for a moment. "Well, I need to go talk to Ozpin and you got a test to do. So I'll see you later."

"Yeah see ya."

And with that Qrow turned back into a crow and flew off. Ruby then turn around and ran off looking for Yang. *Oh this is bad, super bad... Uncle Qrow took away time for me to find Yang! What if I can't find her? What if she found someone already? Why did I fuse with Uncle Qrow when I hit him?! Okay who can I work with I know Jaune he is nice and funny, but I think he isn't a good fighter. Who else do I know in this school? Yang, Jaune, Nora, and...!*

Ruby skidded and stop face to face with Weiss and time seemed to have stopped. It all ended when Weiss turns around and walks away. "Hey wait! Where are you going?!"

Ruby stops following her and kicks the ground. "We're supposed to be teammates..."

Weiss didn't go far because not long after she ended up seeing Jaune stuck on a tree. "Come on, come on! You stupid...!"

At that moment Jaune saw her. "Hey."

Weiss thought about it and decided that Ruby was a better choice than Jaune. So she once again turns around and walks back to Ruby and grabs her by the hood. "This by no means makes us friends."  
"You came back!"

This made Ruby so happy that she accidentally fused with Weiss. Which the new woman had white with red at the end's of her hair and was as long as Weiss's hair. The hair was down with a black headband with white ruffled trim and green thorn vines, a red rose rests on top of a silver ribbon adorned with black lace and a single leaf. Included are silver stud earrings with a red rose hanging beneath it, attached to a silver Schnee crest with a white stone in the middle. Her eyes were silver and Weiss's scar was gone. Her top was a white long sleeved blouse with two dark blue straps on the sleeve. Beneath the left shoulder is two silver chains, one adorned with three ruby gem shards. A light blue floral print tank-top with dark red lining covers the chest with a gray section at the middle with black designs. A blue lace strap is on each shoulder with dark red ribbon. Two silver chains wrap around the chest and connect to the white layered cravat hanging from a red rose attached to a dark blue cloth. Her skirt was a gray skirt with black designs is cut at an angle and lined in white, resting over ruffled white layers beneath it. Also on the skirt are red roses and petals, with a chain and thorn vine design. From some of the chain, designs hang diamonds or the Schnee crest. The waistband is dark blue. Her shoes were white heels with a red floral design on the toe and dark blue ribbon wrapping around the top of the foot. white wings rest at the ankle with a large blue stone and comes with a light blue textured tights.

Ruby was used to it by now but Weiss wasn't. "What just happened?!"

"Weiss, you do remember what Yang and I did yesterday right?"

"You mean...?!"

"Yep, we fused."

"No, no, no! This can't be happening!"

As this was happening Pyrrha helped Jaune out and the two were watching the new women talking to herself. At least the parts that were Weiss talking Ruby knew how to keep it between her and the one that she is fused with at the time when Weiss not so much. Jaune looked at his new partner. "Um...? What is happening here?"

Pyrrha just kept on looking at the new woman in front of them. "If I have to guess, Ruby and Weiss are talking to each other in this new girls body and we are hearing Weiss's side of their conversation since she doesn't know how to keep the talking inside of her yet, unlike Ruby."

"Oh... So should we say something?" 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own RWBY it belongs to Rooster Teeth. As well as Fusion parts as well. Got the fusion idea from an RWBY AMV video called Stronger than you AMV (Rose-Xiao Long Family) by Raven Xiao Long on YouTube. The song is Stronger than you from the show Steven Universe. So I like to point out that I don't own Steven Universe either. Also * this* is for thinking. And one more thing at the moment I'm not getting many ideas for this fanfic compared to my other fanfic's so updates might be less than my other fanfic's as well as being shorter chapters than them. Also, the fanfic is going to be more canon. So when you read things that sounds much like the show don't jump the gun on anything. Just wanted for you to know that ahead of time enjoy.

Meanwhile, with Qrow, Glynda, and Ozpin the three were watching what was happening to Ruby and Weiss and Qrow wasn't all that happy about the matter. "Great, just great this is just what we need!"

Glynda just looked at Qrow in confusen. "What do you mean Qrow? I would think it would be a good thing that Ruby fused with her partner?"

"No that isn't why I'm mad."

"Then why...?"

At that moment Ozpin steps in. "It is because Weiss is a Schnee."

Now Glynda was even more at a loss. "I still don't get it?"

At hearing that Qrow sighed. "Glynda think about this Weiss's father Jacques Schnee might feel entitled to at least try to take away Ruby's fusing gem from her because of the fact that Weiss is her partner."

At hearing that Glynda's eyes widen at hearing that and started to feel a little scared of what Jacques would do with Ruby's gem or who he would sell it to if given the chance. But then Qrow added to that. "And Weiss's older sister works for Jimmy, which as soon as Weiss either sends a letter or calls her. Well... we can guess who Winter would go to about the topic."

Glynda looked at the two men. "If that were to happen he would try and take it for testing!"

At hearing that Ozpin sighed. "Both men could try but since Ruby is a huntress in training. They won't be able to do much without Ruby letting them take it."

Now it was Qrow's turn to look at Ozpin in confusion but then his eyes widen. "Because it could be thought as one of Ruby's weapons since there are Huntsmen and huntresses who have more than one weapon like Pyrrha Nikos."

Ozpin nods his head. "That is right. There is also the fact that she is a student of Beacon and not Atlas. As well as Ruby was born on Patch so they can't really touch her. But that won't mean that Jacques won't try using Weiss and James using the council to get Ruby's gem. The only good thing at the moment is that Weiss doesn't know about the gem and more then likely thinks it is part of Ruby's semblance."

Glynda and Qrow only nodded their heads and kept on watching.

...  
Pyrrha finally decided that it would be best to speak up. "Um... Ruby Weiss?"

The new girl looked at Pyrrha for a moment. "Um... Yes?"

"Well... Are you okay?"

"Besides the fact that 1/2 of me is freaking out and the half of me that knows what she is doing is trying to get her to calm down. I have to say yes I'm doing fine and you."

"Your welcome."

At that moment Jaune thought of something. "Um... Can't Ruby just unfused you two?"

"Yes, but there is the safe way or the unsafe way. Which the safe way both sides of the need to be calm. Unsafe way is what Weiss is doing right now. But lucky for us, Ruby is used to people freaking out at first go that she can keep it up until the other is calmed down. But if it was three of us being one and Weiss was doing this then we are in trouble. Or if someone hurts us enough that could do it as well."

"Oh..."

"Yeah... Ruby is just waiting for Weiss to calm down at the moment."

"I see..."

After some time Ruby finally was able to safely unfuse with Weiss and Weiss didn't look all that happy. "Of all the people I'm stuck with it has to be you!"

"Hey look I'm sorry okay!"

"Why would anyone want to do that anyway?!"

"Well... My Uncle, my Sister, and Professor Goodwhich liked it. Heck, I think Professor Ozpin wants to give it a try."

Weiss just looked at her wondering what was wrong with those people when Pyrrha cut in. "You can add me on to the list. I think it is quite interesting. So how does you semblance's work when you as fused?"

Weiss just looked at Pyrrha like she had two heads when Ruby smiled at her. "Oh well, when I'm fused with someone we can use both mine and third semblance, but we don't have a third semblance at the time. Unlike weapons, we still have our weapons to use but we also get a third that is a mix of the two weapons we have."

"Really that is really cool."

Ruby looked at the one who said that. "Thanks, Jaune. My favorite part about it is making up a name for the fusen."

Pyrrha looked at Ruby at that moment. "Oh? So they don't come with names?"

"Nope, each name was made up after the first time we fuse...!"

At that moment Ruby remembered something. "I forgot to ask Goodwitch what name she wanted to go by when we Fuse!"

...

Meanwhile back at the cliffside Qrow and Ozpin looked at Glynda and she looked back at them. "So Qrow how did you two come up with Rose Charm?"

"Oh, we just took Ruby's last name and part of what my semblance is and went with that."

"I see..."


	8. Chapter 8

/N: I don't own RWBY it belongs to Rooster Teeth. As well as Fusion parts as well. Got the fusion idea from an RWBY AMV video called Stronger than you AMV (Rose-Xiao Long Family) by Raven Xiao Long on YouTube. The song is Stronger than you from the show Steven Universe. So I like to point out that I don't own Steven Universe either. Also * this* is for thinking. And one more thing at the moment I'm not getting many ideas for this fanfic compared to my other fanfic's so updates might be less than my other fanfic's as well as being shorter chapters than them. Also, the fanfic is going to be more canon. So when you read things that sounds much like the show don't jump the gun on anything. Just wanted for you to know that ahead of time enjoy.

Glynda looked at her scroll when it beep. "It looks like the last pair has been formed."

She tapped on her screen to see the last two pairs. "Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy... I can't imagine those two getting along. Well, at least he is better off then Miss. Nikos. I don't care what his transcripts say. That boy is not ready for this level of combat. And I'm feeling sorry for Miss. Rose being stuck with Miss. Schnee that girl is going to Ruby kill with that pride of her's."

She was now watching Ruby, Wiess, Pyrrha, and Jaune walking together in the woods. "Well, I guess we'll find out soon enough. At the current rate, they are going. They will reach the temple in a few minutes if my calculations are correct."

Glynda was about to walk away when she remembered something. "Speaking of the temple, what did you use as relics this year?... Ozpin?"

Ozpin doesn't answer, too focus on his scroll. Glynda had a funny feeling that she and Qrow knew what he was looking at.

As Glynda had thought, Oz was indeed watching Ruby, her partner Weiss, Pyrrha, and Jaune. Weiss was just walking around in random directions. When Ruby and Jaune were just sitting there and Pyrrha just standing there waiting for Weiss to either stop and ask them for help or finally pick a path. Ozpin was not liking Weiss's bossy attitude and from the looks of it, neither did Ruby, Jaune, and Pyrrha. "It's definitely this way. I mean... This way! It's definitely this way. Alright, it's official! We passed it."

At that moment Ruby had it. "Weiss, just admit it that you have no idea where we're are and where we're going and let's try finding our way by..."

The Heiress once again cut her off. "I know exactly where we are! And where we are going! We're going... to... the forest temple!"

Ruby sighs in frustration. "Oh, stop! You don't know where we are, either!"

"At least I'm not pretending that I know everything! And I have an idea of how we can find out where to go. So can we just try my ideal which is to just cli-" Weiss began to retort.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Weiss asked offended.

"I am saying that you're a stupid jerk and I hate you!"

"I'm not don't say things like that!" Weiss interrupted once again.

At this point, Pyrrha had it as well. "That's it! Weiss! Ruby is right you're being a jerk and I hope you never become a team leader or Jaune and me being on your team!"

At that moment everyone just looked at Pyrrha in shock. Even the three grown-ups that were watching them were in shock. Jaune was the one to say something. "Um... Pyrrha are you okay."

At hearing that Pyrrha blushed. "Um...Sorry."

Ruby then spoke up. "Why don't we try that way?"

At hearing that the three nodded their heads and they started to walk which oddly enough it was the right path that leads them to the relics. Jaune looked at Ruby in shock. "Wow, Ruby how did you know where to look?"

"Lucky guess."

"Oh..."

Wiess and Pyrrha walked over to the relics. "Chess pieces? Really?"

"Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here."

"Well, I guess we should pick one."

Weiss grabbed one first and Pyrhha took differnt pieces having a funny feeling about how teams are made by the chess pieces."

Ruby then smiled. "That wasn't too hard."

Jaune then looked at her. "Yeah once we didn't listen to Weiss that is."

Weiss glared at Jaune but he didn't care. After being with her for the short time they had been. He already could tell that he didn't want to date her. Just then they heard something. "HEADS UP!"

Everyone looked up to see... "Why are Nora and Rin falling from the sky? And is that Nevermore?!"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I don't own RWBY it belongs to Rooster Teeth. As well as Fusion parts as well. Got the fusion idea from an RWBY AMV video called Stronger than you AMV (Rose-Xiao Long Family) by Raven Xiao Long on YouTube. The song is Stronger than you from the show Steven Universe. So I like to point out that I don't own Steven Universe either. Also * this* is for thinking. And one more thing at the moment I'm not getting many ideas for this fanfic compared to my other fanfic's so updates might be less than my other fanfic's as well as being shorter chapters than them. Also, the fanfic is going to be more canon. So when you read things that sounds much like the show don't jump the gun on anything. Just wanted for you to know that ahead of time enjoy.

* * *

Weiss was still looking at Nora and Rin. "Yes, I think so..."

Just then someone started to yell. "Yang why did you think it was a good idea to ride a Death Stalker?!

"Because I thought it would be fun!"

Ruby looked at the voices were coming from to see yes her sister and Blake were indeed riding a Death Stalker. "Yang how the Dust did you get on a Death Stalker?!"

At that moment Yang looked at her and smiled. "Hey, sis! Its a long story can we get some help?!"

Ruby sighed and ran over to the Death Stalker and dodged its attack while grabbing Yang's hand. Soon Shadow Phoenix was back and called out her Ninja yo-yos. She let them loses and one went to the tail of the Death Stalker and reaped around it. The other went and raped itself around the two front claws. Once Phoenix pulled the scythes blades of the yo-yos started to cut up the Death Stalker to the point that the tail was cut to bits and the claws came off. The Death Stalker was still alive and running around with Blake and Phoenix on its back which Blake looked at the women next to her in shock. Phoenix smiled at her and looked at the others to see that they were all shocked as well and that Nora and Rin were on the ground. "What?"

Weiss was the one to speak. "What?! You ask what, after to cut up a Death Stalker like it was butter!"

Pyrrha then spoke up. "I have to agree with Weiss on this one. I wouldn't be able to do that."

"Well, I just put some of my aura into the blades."

Just then she calls out Ember Celica and punched the head and killed it. Once that was done she called out Crescent Rose in sniper mode and shot at the Nevermore which went down with an aura infused built. "There all done!"

Shadow Phoenix then split up and Ruby and Yang were left standing. Which at that moment Nora was up in Ruby's face. "I want a turn!"

"Ahhh?"

Yang then grabbed Nora. "Hey! It isn't a good thing to make her fuse with you."

At hearing that Nora poted and walked over to Rin until she saw the relics. Which made her run up to the golden rook relic. "Oooooh..."

She then suddenly grabs it, an animation of stars and her hammer symbol playing in the pink background as she dances and sings with the chess piece. "I'm queen of the castle~! I'm queen of the castle~!"

"NORA!"

She gave a giggle. "Coming, Ren!"

And with that skips off to her friend. Jaune looks around and then at Pyrrha. "Okay, that happened... So what now?"

Weiss looked at everyone. "Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us."

Ruby looks at her partner. "She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs. We should just grab and go before more Grimm shows up."

Ruby goes over and grabs a gold knight identical to the one Yang picked out and Jaune takes hold of a gold rook similar to Nora and Ren's piece, smiling at each other. Then the group started to head back to the Cliff.

Meanwhile with Ozpin, Glynda, and Qrow. Which Ozpin and Glynda looked shocked at what they just saw when Qrow just sighed. The two slowly turned to look at Qrow who felt them looking at him looked back at them. Ozpin only had one thing to say. "Just how powerful is Shadow Phoenix?"

Qrow rubbed the back of his neck. "Well... She might be tough enough to give a Maiden a hard time. Not enough to defeat one but can keep up with one for some time. Although Rose Charm could take Maiden down. I'm not sure about Shadow Charm since we don't go three-way all that much."

"Shadow Charm is that the one were you and Yang fuse with Ruby at the same time?"

"Yep, we only do that one when Tai is gone on a mission since he doesn't like it already that I fuse with Ruby at times. He really hates it when I do it with both Yang. But then again Tai won't even give it a chance don't ask me why. Also, I haven't seen the one where Ruby is fused with Glynda or Weiss so I can't tell you yet what I think about the two new ones."

Ozpin and Glynda only nodded there heads and went back to watching what was going on.

As the 8 were walking 6 of them kept on looking at the two sisters. Wiess then looked at the others. "So do any of you got any advice on how I should go about my partner?"

Pyrra looked at her. "All I got to say is that you got to get used to being fused with her. That also goes to which other pair gets placed on your team."

Nora then spoke up. "Even though I want to be on that team. I think Ozpin is going to have it where Yang is on that team..."

Everyone then looked at Blake whos eyes widened at that. *Does that means that everyone will know I'm a Faunus if I fuse with Ruby?!*

Blake then looked at Ruby and sivered. Meanwhile Ruby was bored. "Yang I'm bored..."

Yang looked at her. "No Ruby I think we fused enough today. But if you want to do it for a bit with the others..."

Ruby looked over at the others. "I don't think so... I think Nora would try and keep us fused for as long as she wanted."

"True..."

Just then another Death Stalker was running to them. Which everyone had the same reaction. "Really?!"

Yang looked at Weiss. "Hey Ice Queen you want to give it a go with Ruby? You're going to have to do fights with her fused at some point anyway?"

At hearing that Weiss looked at everyone and then back at Ruby and sighed she then extended her hand. Which made Ruby looked at Yang who nodded and Ruby run up to Wiess and grabbed her partner's hand. And fused with her for the second time that day.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I don't own RWBY it belongs to Rooster Teeth. As well as Fusion parts as well. Got the fusion idea from an RWBY AMV video called Stronger than you AMV (Rose-Xiao Long Family) by Raven Xiao Long on YouTube. The song is Stronger than you from the show Steven Universe. So I like to point out that I don't own Steven Universe either. Also * this* is for thinking. New rule {This means talking head when fused.} And one more thing at the moment I'm not getting many ideas for this fanfic compared to my other fanfic's so updates might be less than my other fanfic's as well as being shorter chapters than them. Also, the fanfic is going to be more canon. So when you read things that sounds much like the show don't jump the gun on anything. Just wanted for you to know that ahead of time enjoy.

...

Once the two were fused. {Okay... So how does this work...?}

Ruby made their fused self-smile. {Just think of the weapon we wan that is either yours, mine, or the one that we share.}

{Okay...?}

Just then Weiss and Ruby called out Myrtenaster and combined Wiess's glyphs with Ruby's petals to go really fast and cut many parts of the Death Stalker. But unlike Shadow Phoenix, the not named yet fusen hit many different places of the Grimm and each cut was small. Which Ruby saw this thought the feusen's eyes. {Wiess your sword isn't working we need to try something else!}

{I will not let you tell me what to do!}

{But Weiss! This has to be a team thing! Right now our shared body is siding with you because you are forcing it! If we don't work together it will backlash soon enough!}

{You don't know what you're talking about!}

{I fused with my sister when I was three years old and I've been working on it for the past year! I know far more about this than you! This is my forte, not your!}

{Why I ever!}

Meanwhile, the fused girl was still trying to with Myrtenaster which was still not doing much. WHich everyone but Yang was confused on what was going on. Yang, on the other hand, was scared for Ruby's safety. "Oh no..."

Jaune looked at her. "Yang, what is wrong?"

"Uncle Qrow wanted to test and see what would happen if someone tried to take domains of the fusen. Which it was fine if Ruby did it because she is what makes the fusen happen. But if the one that is fused with her tries to it becomes bad."

Pyrrha didn't like hearing that. "Bad how?"

"If Weiss doesn't listen to Ruby they could unfuse and Ruby could be out could."

At hearing that everyone froze in fear, but then Jane spoke up. "We need to get her away from the Grimm Now!"

He looked at Blake. "Blake, can you pull her away from the Grimm?"

Blake nodded her head and started to get ready to grab the fused girl and get her away from the Grimm. He then looked at Yang. "Yang I want you to grab her and hold her until we either kill the Grimm or they unfuse."

"Got it!"

"Rin I want you to distract it for know! Pyrrha, Nore wait until I say so."

"Right!"

Meanwhile, with Ozpin and his group, Qrow was getting worried which Ozpin saw this. "Qrow what's wrong?"

"Weiss isn't listening to Ruby."

At hearing, this confused the two and Glynda asked the question. "Is that a problem? Ruby let me take charge when we were facing Roman's misterse friend."

"Yeah but that was because Ruby thought that what you had in mind was a good idea at the time. But Ruby is seeing that Weiss's plan isn't working and is trying to get Weiss o see that they need to change their plans. Now normally if the other party isn't agreeing with Ruby, she can make the fusen to what she wants over the other person no problem. We have been working on that for some time. But if the other person is too stubborn and think that they are better then Ruby then she can't take back control and it ends up harming Ruby in the long run. That is why we didn't let anyone outside our family fuse with her. Because if Weiss doesn't get her act together soon they will unfuse and Ruby could end up out could if it is really bad."

At hearing that the two froze and looked back at the fight at hand. "So Weiss isn't seeing reason when Ruby is trying to keep the peace?"

"Ozpin I don't think Weiss should ever have the leader role in the team."

"Your right Glynda and she won't I don't care what anyone else said. She is putting Ruby's life in danger because she isn't open to a change in plains. That could get many people dead. But it looks like Yang and Blake has the same price as them and neither of them has what is needed to be the team leader."

Glynda nodded her head. "I hate to say this because she is so young. But it might be best if Ruby as the team leader."

"I think your right, it would also help the group see that they need to listen to Ruby when they are fused with her and it might help Ruby get better at taking charge with people like Weiss. And it looks like we know who will be the team leader for the other team."

"Yes even though I didn't like the idea of the Jaune coming to the school. He seems to be a good leader, might even give Ironwood a run for is money some day."

They all nodded at that and kept on watching the fight. "Let's just hope Ruby doesn't get hurt because of Weiss."

Back to the fight. {Ruby I know what I'm doing!}

{It doesn't look like it!}

{Well I don't need you at all!}

At that point was all it took for the fusen to end and the to went flying just as Blake Gambol Shroud wrapped around them and Blake was able to pull the two away from the fight. Yang grabbed the two and saw that Ruby was out could. Yang then looked at Weiss as if she was going to kill her. "Until you can work with Ruby you are not fusing with her again."

"That is fine by me. She kept getting in the way!"

Back with Ozpin's group. "You could have killed Ruby!"

Glynda had to hold down Qrow as he was trying to go off to kill Weiss. But even as a bird Glynda was able to keep him where he was.

Later on after Jaune, Nora, Rin, and Pyrrha killed the Death Stalker. Ozpin was naming the teams and leaders. Luckily for Ruby, she woke up by the time they got back to the school. "Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark."

A screen in the auditorium shows each of their profiles as the boys are lined up for the applauding audience to see as Ozpin continues. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester! "

The audience gives one more wave of ovation, while four students walk up to the stage to take their places in front of the headmaster as their faces fill the screen. "Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR."

At that point, Nora laughs and gives Ren a hug as Ozpin went on. "Led by... Jaune Arc!"

"Huh? L-Led by...?"

"Congratulations, young man. I saw how you took charge when you were needed to. And even Glynda thought that it was a very well plan."

"Um... Thanks?"

A grinning Pyrrha offers a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, but he was knocked over and falls to his butt in front of the laughing audience. Soon after the last team walked up. "And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!"

Yang goes over to hug her sister. "I'm so proud of you!"

Weiss looks to her right surprised, where Ruby is obviously in shock but then got mad. "What?! You can't be serious?!"

"Oh but I am... I had Qrow who not only is Ruby and Yang's Uncle but a fellow teacher that works at Signal Academy. He told me everything I needed to know about Ruby's fusen abilities. Do you know that how you were behaving when you were fused with Miss. Rose could have killed her?"

At hearing that everyone looked at Weiss in shock silence. But no one was as nearly as shocked as Weiss was. "What...?"

"When someone is fused with her it Ruby's job to keep it together and in a way the leader of the fusen. Now if Ruby likes a plan she will let the other's who are fused with her take charge for a while. But for the most part, it is Ruby's job to give out orders. Now Ruby has been working on this and can normally take back control. But your stubbornness was too much for her. To the point that it was hurting her both physically and mentally. When you two unfused it was the moment Ruby couldn't take it any more damage. The only reason you weren't hurt was that when you two were fused you two didn't get hit by the Grimm otherwise you would have felt some pain afterwords."

Ozpin let everyone take this new info in and then went on. "I should send you back home for that. But Qrow told me that Ruby wouldn't have liked that. Especially since she didn't wear you about that little fallback. Now part of the reason I picked Miss. Rose is because she knows when to take charge and when to give others people ideas a change. Because of this I that she is on the path of being a good leader. The other reason is neither Blake or Yang has what I'm looking for in a leader."

Ozpin let Weiss take in what he just said and started to walk away but said something as he left. "Until you can learn to work with Ruby in fusen you will never become a good leader."

Later on at night and seeing the moon through a window, providing a view to the outside for a shadowy room filled with shelves and a desk in the back, where Roman Torchwick is getting a call on his phone. The muffled conversation ends, and Roman angrily slams the phone down, sighing. He holds a cigar to his mouth and puts his symbolized lighter to the end, just as a man in a gray mask and black hood comes with a trolley. Roman holds out a collection of Lien, which he places on the table and the man takes. "Open it."

The masked man does so with a crowbar, revealing a large number of Dust crystals of varying colors - orange, blue, white, red, green, cyan, gold, yellow, and more. Roman picks up a blue gem in his hand and looks at the loot. "We're gonna need more men..."

...  
A/N: Note if you haven't seen the Steven Universe Single Pale Rose Episode don't read any farther. But I don't think I'll be making a fanfic about this idea. If I do it won't be for a really long time. So if someone is looking for ideas for there own fanfic's and like what they read go for it. I don't care if people use this idea in their fanfics or whatever with it. Hope you all like it and note that everyone has a right to think what they want but don't be a jerk to anyone about it.

Okay as we now know Rose Quartz is Pink Diamond.

But what I want to talk about is if Pink Diamond will come back to life without Steven dyeing?

I think there might be a very small way this can happen. Now I don't think will happen, but it is going to bug me if I don't talk about it and I don't mastershave someone to talk about Steven Univers so you all get to hear it if you read this.

Okay, this is how I think Pink Diamond could come back without Steven dyeing. Now I think Steven's Earth duse make its own gems that are not caused by Homeworld. But any gems Earth makes without Homeworlds help are lifeless. Which makes me think that a Gem's lifeforce could be placed into a lifeless gem if done right.

Now the rules for this to work is this.  
1\. The lifeless gem must be at least the size of a child's fist.

2\. The lifeless gem must be the same gem type of gem at the Homeworld made gem is. Meaning that for Pink Diamond to come back she needs a lifeless pink diamond or at the A Diamond needs a new Diamond of any color but the new color will change it in some way.

2.5. With any color of that gem type, I'm trying to say is if Steven gets a green diamond and gets his mom in there. Then Pink Diamond will think, act, and have the same abilities as she did as Pink Diamond. But her looks would be different instead of looking all pink and white. She would be mostly if not all green.

3 half-human. If Steven were to touch an Earth made lifeless diamond the Pink Diamond's soul, memories and everything that makes Pink/Rose that isn't Steven will go into the Gem. I this could happen since one as Steven gets older he becomes more and more of his own person and doesn't need his mom's lifeforce to keep him going.

3 for a gem. When a gem does find a gem that matches rules 1-2 and has the gem they need to not only hold it but need to think about moving into the lifeless gem.

That is all I have for the rules of how it would work. Now here is how it could happen.

Somehow someway Peridot finds out that Earth makes its own lifeless gems that don't harm the Earth. I don't know how maybe Connie is wearing a fake gemstone necklace one day. Peridot freaks out about it and Steven and Connie have to explain to Peridot that what Connie is wearing is a fake and that real gemstone cost a lot of money and then go into how Earth makes its own lifeless gems and people dig up and make things with them. Peridot being Peridot will ask the question of what would happen if Steven made contact with the same type of gem as his own.

Hearing this will spark up the idea that they could bring back Pink/Rose. And either Steven, Connie and the others will look for a big enough pink diamond or have Greg buy a pink diamond that could work. Steven then doses touches it and it does work. And Pink is back from being in Steven.

That is all I got on that matter, again I don't think that will happen. But if any of you want to use the idea for your own fanfic's go right ahead.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I don't own RWBY it belongs to Rooster Teeth. As well as Fusion parts as well. Got the fusion idea from an RWBY AMV video called Stronger than you AMV (Rose-Xiao Long Family) by Raven Xiao Long on YouTube. The song is Stronger than you from the show Steven Universe. So I like to point out that I don't own Steven Universe either. Also * this* is for thinking. New rule {This means talking head when fused.} And one more thing at the moment I'm not getting many ideas for this fanfic compared to my other fanfic's so updates might be less than my other fanfic's as well as being shorter chapters than them. Also, the fanfic is going to be more canon. So when you read things that sounds much like the show don't jump the gun on anything. Just wanted for you to know that ahead of time enjoy.

* * *

Weiss was sleeping soundly in her bed. Her eyes flutter open and she stretches her arms above herself, yawning. While Yang, dressed in her strangely-colored school uniform, creeps up on her side and suddenly blows a whistle. This causing Weiss to fall off the bed.

"Good morning, team RWBY!"

Weiss looked at Yang from the floor. "What in the world is wrong with you?!"

Yang looked at Weiss. "Well, Ruby would have been the one to do this if she wasn't still recovering from what you did to her yesterday!"

Weiss then looked around for said girl before remembering that Ozpin had decided on having Ruby spend last night in the nurse's office. She looked back up and Yang noticing that Yang's eyes were Red but Yang was trying to attack her. "The Nurse told me last night that Ruby will be allowed to go to class but depending on last light and her checkup after classes are done for the day Ruby might be staying with her at night for a week. Now that you're awake, we can officially begin our first order of business that Ruby asked me to do when she was gone."

Weiss started getting up and brushing herself off. "Excuse me?"

Yang was holding a collection of objects like pillows, pamphlets, a candle-holder in her arms. She was also dressed alongside Blake Belladonna. "Decorating!"

Weiss was still lost at what was going on. "What?!"

Blake lifted her suitcase. "We still have to unpack."

At that moment the suitcase opens, spilling its contents. "Aaaand clean."

Weiss does not look enthusiastic, especially when Yang knocks her back again with the blow of her whistle. "Aaaalright! Weiss, Blake, and Yang have begun their first mission! Given to them by there their fearless leader Ruby."

Yang raises her fist into the air. "Banzai!"

Blake began doing the same at her sides. "Banzai!"

Weiss was still laying on the floor. *Maybe I should have had Ozpin send me home...*

But soon after Weiss got up they all got to work on their room. Yang places a poster of six guys in various poses named "THE ACHIEVE MEN" on her part of the room. Weiss positions the painting of the Forever Fall forest to perfection and walks away. Blake is busy putting away her books on the shelves. That is until she picked up a copy of Ninjas of Love. Seeing the book made Blake widened her eyes as she warily looks around before putting it back. A quick zoom around the room Yang was also putting Ruby's stuff away as well and at some point that stopped and the girls admiring their handiwork... with one problem. The beds are cramped together in the center of the floor.

Weiss looked at the beds as she spoke. "This isn't going to work."

Blake looked around the room. "It is a bit cramped."

Yang rubs the back of her neck. "Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff..."

At that moment But then Yang smiled at an idea she just came up with an idea. "Or we could ditch the beds... and replace them with bunk beds!"

Weiss didn't like the idea. "Umm, that sounds incredibly dangerous."

"And super-awesome!" Yang said looking forward to having bunk beds.

"It does seem efficient."

Weiss was still not happy about this. "Well, we should put it to a vote!"

Yang grin grew. "Well, it is two against one. But I'll call Ruby and see if she likes the idea if she doesn't then we will come up with something else."

Yang calls Ruby who picked up right away. "Hey, Yang where are you?"

"In our new room, hey Ruby how do you feel about..."

But just then Ruby cut in. "Um... Yang."

"Yes Rubs?"

"Class starts at 9."

"Yeah so...?"

"Yang the Nurse took me to our first class after I got to ready and ate breakfast. That was 20 minutes ago and right now it's 8:55. Don't tell me you guys unpack this morning? Yang, I told you to do that last night and if everyone was too tired last night to wait until classes were done. Because I know you have a hard time getting up and you guys wouldn't have time to do it and make it to class on time."

At hearing that Weiss and Blake looked at Yang who now had a worried look on her face. Just then Yang starts running out of the room while yelling out. "To class!"

Yang runs out, followed by Weiss, and Blake.

Jaune still at his door hearing what Yang just said. "Class...?"

Jaune loses his balance and ends up toppling Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren on top of him. He manages to get out from under them and start dashing. "We're gonna be late!"

In the courtyard, Professor Ozpin, Qrow, and Glynda Goodwitch watch the two teams hurry through the school. Glynda looks at her watch, and Ozpin simply sips his coffee. Qrow just shook his head at what he was seeing. *Man this reminds me of my first day going to class hear.*

But at that moment Qrow looked at Ozpin. "So are you finally going to tell me why you called me here Oz?"

Ozpin looked at Qrow and then at Glynda who nodded her head. "Yes, but not here, let's go back to my office."

Qrow nodded his head and the three went off to Ozpin's office.

...

The sight of an ax-blunderbuss weapon. There were posters on the boards displaying various species of Grimm. Like King Taijitu, Death-Stalker, Beowolf, Boarbatusk, Nevermore, and Ursa. Standing in front of all that was an elderly teacher named Peter Port.

"Monsters! Deeeemons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!"

The members of RWBY, seated on the front row, are in varying stages of interest. Blake and Yang are sitting up and paying attention, Weiss is taking notes, and Ruby has her head propped in her hand as she takes a quick nap's. But Port would walk over to her was tap her shoulder to wake her up. He didn't yell at her for falling asleep because he was at the assembly yesterday and saw the whole ordeal with Ozpin and Weiss. So he felt sorry for Ruby but wanted her to stay awake because he didn't know if yesterday could lead Ruby into a coma. He didn't care if Ruby didn't pay attention today or up until the nurse said that Ruby was allowed to be in her Team's room again so long as the girl stayed up. Every time he did woke her up she would look up at him with an apologetic smile and he would just nod at her and go back to what he was talking about. He knew that some people couldn't stay up when he told his stories but until Ruby was fully better he needed her to stay up.

Port looked at his class and kept on going. "Uhhhh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..."

Port gives Yang a wink, which she groans uncomfortably at this. "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world! That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy..."

His words fade into the background and a series of "blah"s. When Weiss notices Ruby was falling back asleep and Port started to walk back to her. "...Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter', he told me..."

The speech evolves into more "blah"s as he taped Ruby again and while still telling the stay gave her same paper hoping that maybe this would keep her awake. Which Ruby nodded her head as she started to draw. "In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village. With the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!"

The teacher takes a bow as Weiss slowly gets more and more frustrated with Ruby's falling asleep antics. "The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable!"

Ruby starting to fall asleep again and Port starts to walk to her. "A true Huntsman must be dependable!"

Ruby has fallen asleep again and Port waking her up again. "A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!"

Ruby trying to draw again. "So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

Weiss still angry, she raises her hand. "I do, sir!"

Port looks at her and then at Ruby, then back at Weiss, not liking where this was going. "Well, then, let's find out!"

Port turns to gesture at the glowing red eyes surrounded by shadow shaking the cage that traps it. "Step forward, and face your opponent!"

The unknown monster continues to growl. Weiss was now back in her regular attire, readying her Myrtenaster at the growling creature in the cage. Her teammates cheer her on from their seats in the front row.

Yang was raising her fist. "Goooo, Weiss!"

Blake was waving a small flag saying "RWBY". "Fight well!"

"Yeah, represent Teeeeam RWBY!" Ruby shouted.

Weiss lowering her sword and looking over at her leader. "Ruby! I'm trying to focus!"

Ruby look sheepish at her while trying to stay awake. "Oh, um... Sorry..."

"Allllright!" Port said next to the cage, pulling out his ax.

"Let the match... begin!"

The professor swings down and breaks the lock, dropping the cage door. This lead to the reveal of the Boarbatusk inside, which immediately charges at Weiss. She uses Myrtenaster to deflect its attack and roll to the side, readying herself for its next move. The Grimm stands a distance away from its enemy, studying her."Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting that, were you?"

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Yang said unable to resist to cheer for her partner.

Weiss is now speeding towards the oncoming Boarbatusk. Sticking her blade straight at its skull until they meet and Myrtenaster is trapped in the beast's tusks. Weiss is still hanging on to the hilt, and is tossed around as she struggles to get the rapier back.

"Bold, new approach. I like it!" Port said to Weiss

"Come on, Weiss, show it who's boss!"

Weiss turns to glare at Ruby, only for the Boarbatusk to turn its head and rip the sword from her grip. Myrtenaster lands far away from its master, who is knocked back by the creature's tusks. "Oh-ho! Now, what will you do without your weapon?"

Weiss looks up just in time to see the Boarbatusk to charge again, rolling out of the way just in time to avoid getting trampled. This made the Boarbatusk crash into a desk. Weiss rushes at her sword and slides to get it back in her hand.

Ruby hoping that giving Weiss some advice would make things good between the two of them. "Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath..."

Weiss turned to Ruby "Stop telling me what to do!"

Ruby looks hurt at Weiss' rebuttal. Meanwhile, the Boarbatusk leaps into the air and rolls into a ball. Then it started spinning rapidly in the air and landing on the ground. It consistently gaining speed until it launches itself at Weiss. It comes closer and closer, but Weiss activates one of her blue-white circles and blocks the roll. Then leaping up into the now black snowflake symbol. Then she turned it blue again so she can drive the blade into the Boarbatusk's stomach. It squeals and falls silent while Weiss gasps in relief. "Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!"

Port kept going as Weiss stands up at attention from her exhausted position and continues to frown at Ruby. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed!"

Weiss glares and turns away, walking hurriedly to the exit past her teammates. Jaune watches her leave. "Sheesh, what's with her?"

The remaining members of team RWBY look at each other with the same question. Port started to walk to Ruby to tell her that she needed someone with her at all times until she was given the okay when. When Ruby got up and ran after Weiss. "Miss. Rose wait!"

Weiss is still storming off, but Ruby turns a corner and manages to catch up with her."Weiss!"

Turning around Weiss looked at Ruby. "What?"

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!"

Ruby scoffs "What did I do?"

"That's just it, you've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!"

"Weiss, where is this coming from? Don't you remember what Professor Ozpin to us yesterday? I thought you...?"

But then Weiss cut in "Not a team led by you. I've studied and trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better."

Weiss turns her back to Ruby, as the young leader trying to reach out. But dropped her hand with the following words Weiss said. "Ozpin made a mistake."

And with that Weiss walks away as Ruby looks dejected. Ozpin standing right behind Ruby with a coffee in one hand and his cane in the other. He was looking for Ruby after Port called him and any other teacher who didn't have a class right now about Ruby running off with no one watching her. Qrow told the school that Ruby would be stubborn and would go to class but that she would be very week at the moment and needed to be watched at all times. *I knew Weiss was going to be like this I just didn't know how bad it would be.*

He looked at the girl and hated how sad she looked. "Hmm... Now that didn't seem to go very well."

Ruby doubtfully looked at him, as she was on the verge of tears. "Is she right? Did you make a mistake?"

Ozpin laughing slightly hoping to make her feel better. "That remains to be seen."

Weiss is still walking around the halls until she comes across a balcony. Where Professor Port is who was still looking for Ruby until he just got a text from Ozpin saying he found her.

Weiss approaching him thinking that maybe if she got Port to help her, she could become the team leader. "Professor Port!"

Port turning to look at her. "Ah, Miss Schnee! And to what do I owe this fine pleasure?"

"I... I enjoyed your lecture!"

"Of course you did, child; you have the blood of a true Huntress in you."

Weiss smiled at him "You really think so?"

"Most surely!" Port notices Weiss' small frown and lack of eye contact and knew something was up. "Hmm... Something's troubling you."

"Yes, sir..."

Port had some ideas as to what it was but decided it would be best to let her speak. "Dear girl, confess to me your strife!"

"Well... I-I think I should have been the leader of team RWBY!"

He was silent for a moment until he speaks. "That's preposterous."

Ruby was confused by his comment. "What do you mean Professor Ozpin?"

Ozpin looked down at his secret granddaughter, "I mean, it's only been one day Ruby. And you're still recovering from yesterday. Besides... I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. But at this moment, I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them. Especially since all three of your teammates would get you team killed if they were Team leader as I tould everyone yesterday."

He then leans in so he can look more directly at Ruby. "Do you?"

"Excuse me?!" Weiss was now getting angry because Port thought as well that she wasn't good enough as a team leader.

"I've believed in Professor Ozpin for many years, and the man's never once led me astray!"

"So you would just blindly accept his decision even after seeing how exceptional I am?"

"With all due respect. I was there yesterday, I saw the replay of what happened when you took the test. Your exceptional skill on the battlefield is matched only by your poor attitude."

Weiss was now seething. "How dare you!"

Port gave her a look. "My point exactly. I see a girl before me who has spent her entire life getting exactly what she wanted."

Weiss crossing her arms, looking defiant. "That's not even remotely true!"

Port gave her another look, she reluctantly relents. "Well... not entirely true."

Ozpin thought about what he should say to Ruby next and then kept on going. "Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you're not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you?"

Ruby looks thoughtfully at Ozpin's words, then smiles at him.

Port kept on going. "Do you know why Ruby kept falling asleep?"

"Because she doesn't care!"

"That maybe would be true any other day. But the truth of the matter is she is still recovering from what you did to her yesterday."

At hearing that made Weiss very confused. "What..."

Truth be told, Miss. Rose shouldn't be going to class at all and should still be resting. I was told that she shouldn't be left alone. Not even when going to her next class. But she ran off after you just as I was going to ask her who was taking her to her next class. I was looking for her until I got a text saying she was found and then you came to me."

At hearing that made Weiss feel very guilty at what she said to Ruby but Port went on. "So the outcome did not fall in your favor. Do you really believe that acting in such a manner, would cause those in power to reconsider their decision?"

Weiss finally calms down and looks at him again. "So instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you do. Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and be not the best leader, but the best person you can be."

Weiss smiles a little at the words of wisdom.

Ozpin turning his back on Ruby, still talking to her. "You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby. I advise you to take some time, to think about how you will uphold it. Now come on I need to take you to your next class."

Ruby, with a last look of consideration, walks alongside Ozpin to her next class.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I don't own RWBY it belongs to Rooster Teeth. As well as Fusion parts as well. Got the fusion idea from an RWBY AMV video called Stronger than you AMV (Rose-Xiao Long Family) by Raven Xiao Long on YouTube. The song is Stronger than you from the show Steven Universe. So I like to point out that I don't own Steven Universe either. Also * this* is for thinking. New rule {This means talking head when fused.} And one more thing at the moment I'm not getting many ideas for this fanfic compared to my other fanfic's so updates might be less than my other fanfic's as well as being shorter chapters than them. Also, the fanfic is going to be more canon. So when you read things that sounds much like the show don't jump the gun on anything. Just wanted for you to know that ahead of time enjoy.

* * *

Later on that day, it was supper and Team RWBY was eating together or at least one of them trying to because Ruby was starting to fall asleep again. Weiss was thinking about what Port told her and was about to say something when Professor Goodwicth walked up to the team. "Mis. Rose, it is time for you to go back to the nurse's office for the night."

Ruby looked up at her. "But I'm still eating and I'm also fine."

"I'm sorry but your Uncle told us that until you can stay awake. That you need to spend your nights in the nurse's office with a heart monitor on you."

Ruby then cut in. "That was one time my heart stops working after a bad fuse when I was asleep!"

At hearing that the eyes of both Team JNRP and CFVY which each team was on each side of team RWBY as well as Blake and Weiss's eyes began to widen. But Yang sighed and got up and went to Ruby and pick her up. "HEY!"

"Sorry, Ruby but this is for your own good."

Yang then looked at Professor Goodwicth. "Can you get four water bottles with a small basket of strawberries a couple of granola bars. Ruby will sometimes wake up late at night and get hungry when she is like this. It is best just to drag her to the nurse's office and have some food and water by her bedside. The last time this happened and she wanted food didn't end so well..."

Professor Goodwicth nodded her head and she went to get the items that Yang told her to get and meat Yang at the door and so then the three went off to gather to the nurse's office. When the rest of Team RWBY and the two other teams looked at the door that the three left but then they slowly started to look at Weiss who now had her hands on her face. "What am I going to do?! I didn't know that it could get so bad?!"

Blake just sighed. "Well, the first thing you could do is don't make the same mistake that you did when she feels like trying to fuse with you."

Weiss nodded her head. "Okay."

Coco then joined in. "The next this you should make sure that whatever lets Ruby fuse with people doesn't get taken away from her."

Everyone looked at Coco in confusion. "What do you mean...?"

"Look from what I hear Ruby had some Rose turning and going real fast semblances. So that means that there is something else going on that lets Ruby fuse."

Everyone nodded their heads and Coco went on. "Now the school staff won't try to take whatever it is away from Ruby and are more than likely call it Ruby's secondary weapon. But Weiss here has people back home that wouldn't care and would either try and take said time or take her to get it."

At this Weiss cuts in. "What do you mean by that?!"

"I'm saying if your dad gets wind of Ruby and finds out it isn't a semblances thing he will try to get his hands on it to make a profit and he will use you as an excuse to have rights to it. If your older sister gets wind then the military of your home kingdom will want it for themselves."

At hearing that it brought fear to Weiss. *Meaning if I tell them anything it would lead to more pain to Ruby and it would be my fault!*

"Okay, I get that..."

"But as a team, you got to another thing to worry about if people find out about this secret item."

At hearing this confused everyone and it was Blake who spoke up. "Who else would go after Ruby for it?"

Coco went on. "If a group of bandits overhears you speaking of this fusing item on a mission they will try to steal it for there group to use. Now not saying anything mean about Faunus's but the White Fang have been getting violent they might try to weapon dies it if they hear of a fusing it."

Just then Nora thought of something. "You also have to worry about people who don't know it is an item and think it is all Ruby. From what I know about Ruby she got into the school fighting off Roman Torchwick and some lady. IF either one of them wants that power for themselves then they might try to kidnap her and make her fuse with them and take control as Weiss did and could kill her."

At hearing this both Weiss and Blake had many thoughts in there head. Weiss was thinking about how she was going to keep Ruby safe from Atlas her family and anyone else who wanted her. Blake was thinking about how bad it would be if Adom got his hands on this time and how she needed to come up with a plan to keep Ruby safe from her past, Jaune spoke up. "You guy's won't be doing this alone."

The two looked at him and then Coco spoke up. "He's right After what we saw yesterday whatever Ruby's got can't fall into the wrong hands. And from what I can tell Ruby is the only one who should use it. My Team will help keep Ruby safe."

Jaune nodded his head. "So will our team."

Both teams nodded their heads showing that they are there for them.

...

Meanwhile, with Cinder, she was walking around thinking none stop about what she saw on the day Ruby stopped Roman Torchwick from stelling that Dust shop. "How did those two do it? Is it the girl's semblances? But if that is the case then she is like a Schnee with more then one ability. And Goodwicth got a big power boost from that girl! I want it! I want that power and I want that girl working for me!"

But then Cinder stopped and something came into mind. "But that girl has silver eyes... Could the silver-eyed worries are now getting a new power...?"

Cinder thought about it for a moment. "I need to tell Salem about this..."


End file.
